caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Downloadable Content
Currently all DLCs are only available on Games of Honor. Welcome to Games of Honor Price: Free Restrictions: Story mode only Description: This is a free DLC that everyone who plays Caravaneer 2 at GamesOfHonor.com receives automatically. The DLC contains an additional mission that consists in finding a certain location in the desert. There's also a set of unique equipment that you find in the course of the mission. To start the mission you need to talk to Solanum III in Orth and tell him that you want to help the Church of Man of Zinc. Due to its nature, this DLC is only available in Story mode. It applies both to new and to saved games and can be started at any point and in any situation as long as you can reach Orth. Effect: * Enables the Saint Billy mission Advanced Weaponry Price: $2.00 Restrictions: None Description: This DLC contains 4 completely new weapons, two types of weapon modifications, a new category of ammunition and an attachment of a new kind. The new items will appear in shops in different towns and the weapon modifications will be available in Workshop section of your Caravan Menu. Most of the items contained in this DLC will be sold in Qubba and Federation regions, especially in the weapon stores in Qubba City and in Ausz, but some will appear in other zones too. This (and most other) DLC applies both to new games and to saved ones. However, when loading a saved game, the items will not appear immediately, but it may take a couple of game days before shops start selling them. Effect: * Unlocks four new weapons ** FN FAL (assault rifle) ** AA-12 (full auto shotgun) ** Dragunov (sniper rifle) ** Steyr HS .50 (anti-materiel rifle) * Unlocks the .50 BMG ammo caliber and 4 regular types of .50 BMG ammo * Unlocks Uranium penetrator ammunition for different rifle calibers * Unlocks the Light trigger modification for pistols ** Available in the Workshop tab of The Caravan Menu ** Applies to only the Luger and Glock pistols * Unlocks the Accurization modification for rifles ** Available in the Workshop tab of the Caravan Menu ** Applies to all rifles and assault rifles except for the Steyr HS * Unlocks the Shotgun choke attachment for shotguns ** Reduces shotgun spread * Unlocks a new shop in Ausz where you can buy different kinds of ammunition Industrial Magnate Price: $1.00 Restrictions: None Description: This DLC allows you to buy all industries in all towns. If you manage to own all industries in a specific town, you become the town's owner and can rename it if you like. Although all industries are now for sale, the ones that play an important role in the town's economy will be especially expensive. Industries that depend on natural resources, such as oil drilling or water wells can not be expanded beyond their current size Please remember that buying essential industries and changing their size may have drastic effects on the town's and the global economy. Do it on your own responsibility :) Effect: * Unlocks the ability to purchase all Industries in all towns and rename it in the Town Screen should every single active Industry is player-owned Notes: * The Games of Honor DLC will dramatically increase Alkubra Marauders and Scavengers spawning west of Huira and Lago. * Uranium Penetrators are among the most expensive ammunition in the game. They share the same base stats as standard rifle ammunition, except feature 2.7 Armor Piercing with no other benefits. * The Advanced Weaponry DLC will feature end-game ammunition in earlier stages of the game, like the 7.62x51mm NATO round being available in Northway. * Be aware that some Industries previously not for sale may not be sold back to the Town if bought. * If your DLC isn't loading, try turning off HTTPS. Category:DLC